A thrust bearing such as one employed in a submersible pump or a submersible motor is usually subjected to a condition in which a thrust load imposed thereon increases as the motor or pump is put into operation. The value of the thrust may reach more than 1,000 kg f even in a small sized pump and, thus, such thrust bearing is one of the portions to which great attention needs to be applied in manufacturing these pumps.
A thrust bearing of a tilting pad type which involves precisely machined divided elements has previously been used in submersible equipment. In order to allow such a bearing to be used with an adequate lubricating effect, highly viscous lubricating liquid is required and, therefore, it has been necessary to encase and seal lubricating oil or the like within the bearing.
Accordingly, in the conventional thrust bearing of the prior art, there have been drawbacks such as the problems of sealing the lubricating liquid, cooling the lubricating liquid, deterioration of the lubricating liquid, low loading capacity and low degree of reliability. Also, it can not be used for hot liquid such as hot spring water or underground water at a temperature of 200.degree. C. or more.